


By Order of the Queen

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Luna, Dom Prompto, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mock Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Limits, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Noctis, Surprise Sexual Scene, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: “Good evening, your Majesty,” Prompto breathed huskily in Noctis’ ear. “I have seized you by the order of the Queen.”
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	By Order of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakikoIgami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/gifts).



> Written for Makikolgami for the FFVX Bookclub Holiday gift exchange. 
> 
> The prompt was OT3 Prompto/Noctis/Luna with Prompto and Luna working hard to make Noctis flustered and sharing the love between the three of them.
> 
> This was something a little bit different for me but I hope that you enjoy the story, Makikolgami. Happy New Year!
> 
> Many thanks to DestinyIslandWanderer for pre-reading, holding my hand and cheerleading me the whole way through and to Choke-a-Bro for the last minute beta read.

Noctis yawned. It was late. It had been a long day of sorting out new tax legislation and determining the budget for the next fiscal year. It was very dull and tedious work, but it was necessary to ensure that his kingdom continued to run smoothly. He took pride in his accomplishments and how far they’d come as a nation since he and Luna had joined forces to unite the kingdoms of Lucis and Tenebrae. It had taken years of their combined powers to purge all traces of the Starscourge that had plagued Eos, but in the end they had triumphed.

He’d already dismissed Ignis for the evening but Noctis lingered in his office for a few more minutes to tidy his desk in preparation for the next day. Finally satisfied that he had everything in order, Noctis locked his office door. His footsteps echoed like thunder in the silence of the Citadel halls as he retired to his chambers for the night. As he strode through the empty corridors his mind wandered to thoughts of sinking into his nice warm bed. Noctis was startled out of his sleepy thoughts as he was abruptly grabbed from behind. 

A strong hand covered his mouth firmly, muffling his surprised shout, and he was bodily dragged into a narrow hidden passageway. Cursing himself for his lethargic inattention to his surroundings despite being in a place where he _should_ have been assured of his safety, he struggled fiercely against the strong arms of his captor. A mere second before he was about to summon a weapon from the Armiger in a furious flash of blue sparks, Noctis was pulled tightly back against his captor’s body. 

Instantly, Noctis calmed. He would recognize the feel of Prompto’s body and the way it effortlessly slotted into place against his own anywhere. He relaxed and sank contentedly into Prompto’s grip as he was held tightly in the small dark space.

“Good evening, your Majesty,” Prompto breathed huskily in Noctis’ ear. “I have seized you by the order of the Queen.”

A shiver went through Noctis as Prompto nibbled gently on his earlobe, his moan muffled by the firm hand still held tightly against his mouth. All notions of sleep were banished from Noctis’ mind. His arousal instantly began to twitch within the tight confines of his trousers at the realization that his wife and lover had cooked up this sort of scene for the three of them this evening. He enthusiastically nodded his consent and moved willingly as Prompto manhandled him the entire way through the narrow, secret, passage until they reached the tiny concealed elevator.

The moment they were inside the elevator, Prompto practically threw Noctis up against the wall of the tiny space and pinned him there with the full length of his body. He moaned against the hand that was still clamped firmly over his mouth as Prompto took advantage of the leverage and used his newly freed other hand to grope Noctis’ rapidly hardening erection.

“I think you’re enjoying this a little too much, Majesty,” Prompto teased as he pulled his wandering hand away, leaving Noctis feeling aching and desperate as the elevator lurched abruptly upward. His stifled whimper was swallowed by Prompto’s hand as he was ground roughly into the wall. 

It didn’t take very long for them to arrive upstairs. The elevator led to a secret room that was rarely used and very well hidden for security measures. It was intended as a way to allow the royal family to escape discreetly in the unlikely event of a hostile siege on the Citadel by enemy forces. Only a select few trusted individuals knew that this room even existed. 

Roughly, Prompto twisted Noctis’ arms behind his back and held them there as the elevator doors opened and he was hauled into the room.

“This will never do,” Prompto growled in his ear. “I can’t bring you before the Queen like this. Let’s see about making you a little more prepared.”

Without warning, Prompto released him and Noctis found himself free for the briefest of moments before he was shoved to the floor. He was rolled onto his back, and for the first time since the scene had begun, Noctis was able to see Prompto as he quickly moved to sit astride him. Noctis’ heart fluttered in his chest at the sight. He was always weak for the sight of Prompto when he was dressed in his full Kingsglaive attire. It was almost as if the uniform had been designed with Prompto in mind even though Noctis knew for a fact that wasn’t the case. Nothing had been done that transcended the usual tailoring, but Prompto always looked like he was born to wear that outfit.

Prompto leaned down and grabbed a fistful of Noctis’ long dark hair and grinned at him predatorily as he cooed, “Are you going to behave for me, Majesty?”

“Yes,” Noctis gasped in answer as he arched into the hold. It always drove him wild when Prompto pulled his hair like that. “Prom, please!”

Writhing underneath him as Prompto pulled Noctis’ hair harder and ground down against his erection from where he sat astride him. He stilled as Prompto laid a single finger gently against his lips and said, “Quiet now.”

Noctis obeyed, laying as still and as quiet as he could manage. Practiced fingers made short work of unfastening the complicated straps of his reignment. Prompto’s blue-violet eyes were practically glowing in the dim light of the room, beautiful and playful. He felt like he could willingly drown in the depths of those eyes and die a happy man.

Methodically, piece by piece, Prompto carefully stripped Noctis of everything he wore, except for the silver branch of his crown that remained nestled in its place against his dark hair. He shivered as the chill of the air hit his newly exposed skin but he remained still and silent as Prompto completed his task and cooed, “That’s better, but you’re still not prepared enough to be brought before the Queen.”

  
  


As fast as lightning, Prompto flipped Noctis onto his stomach. He hissed as his naked skin made contact with the cold wood floor but he remained where he was placed. With a sharp swat to his ass, Prompto ordered, “Ass in the air, now, Majesty.”

Instantly, Noctis brought his knees up underneath him. He braced himself with his arms and pressed his face to the cold floor while raising his ass as high in the air as his position allowed.

“You really are being good for me,” Prompto commented with a chuckle. “Let’s finish getting you ready, shall we?”

Noctis didn’t answer, he hadn’t been given permission, but he gasped as he felt Prompto begin to trace around the rim of his entrance. The cold sensation of lube as it was poured directly against his puckered hole caused him to start, but he recovered quickly as a single digit began to slowly ease its way inside of him. One finger became two. Two became three, as Prompto’s skillful fingers quickly reduced him to a whimpering, trembling wreck as they worked him open. 

He was achingly hard as Prompto grazed Noctis’ prostate again and again, with just enough pressure to be maddening but not nearly enough to allow him to find any relief. He felt bereft as those fingers were abruptly removed but only for a moment as the feel of the hard, unyielding tip of a plug was pressed against his entrance. The push inward was agonizingly slow as Prompto worked the smooth yet firm toy all the way to the base. 

With Prompto’s final press of the end of the plug that peeked out from between his cheeks, Noctis shivered. The muscles of his hole clenched tightly around the unmoving girth of the toy, and the burn of the stretch felt so good.

“Very nice, your Majesty,” Prompto praised with a caress of Noctis’ extended ass. “Perhaps you’re worthy to be presented to the Queen afterall.”

Once again, Noctis found his arms being seized and twisted behind his back, only this time they were bound in place. Soft, but strong leather cuffs connected each wrist to its opposite elbow, providing a convenient handle for Prompto to roughly haul Noctis to his feet. He gasped as the movement shifted the plug inside of him and his neglected member twitched in the air, hard and desperate for attention.

Holding Noctis securely by his bound arms, Prompto once again stepped in closely behind him and whispered seductively in his ear, “Now you’re ready to face the Queen’s judgement.”

With that he was marched, completely naked but for his crown, and the bindings through the dark halls of the Royal Chambers. Noctis could feel the plug moving and shifting with every forced step. He struggled to hold back a whine and keep silent as they moved until they finally reached the entrance to the bedroom. 

Prompto knocked on the closed door in a rhythmic pattern and waited. After a moment, the sound of Luna’s voice carried through the door as she answered, “You may enter.”

The room was softly aglow with the flickering light of dozens of candles as he was pushed inside. Luna looked like an ethereal goddess in a sheer white robe that hugged her curves and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her pale blond hair was up in her usual style and adorned with a glittering diamond and sapphire tiara that complemented her stunning blue eyes.

Prompto forced Noctis to his knees at Luna’s feet as he announced with a deep bow, “I have captured your wayward King at your command, my Queen.”

“Thank you my brave, and most loyal Knight,” Luna said to Prompto with a soft smile. That same smile turned wicked as she turned her gaze down upon Noctis. 

Hooking a delicate finger under Noctis’ chin she forced him to look up at her as she said softly, “You’ve kept me waiting, my love. I’ve been yearning for you all day and left longing late into the night for your return, desperate for your touch. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Luna,” Noctis replied breathlessly. His fingers twitched in his bonds, wishing for nothing more than to be able to take his beautiful wife in his arms and to pleasure her in the way that she deserved. “Please, let me make it up to you.”

“You must earn my forgiveness,” Luna declared after a beat. “You’ve kept me waiting, so now you must wait.”

“Luna, please,” Noctis begged as she turned away from him and walked until she was seated delicately on the edge of the bed.

Luna glared at him sternly for having dared to challenge her judgement. Then she flicked her eyes up to Prompto and ordered firmly, “Silence him.”

“At once, my Queen,” Prompto answered as he grabbed a fistful of Noctis’ hair and pulled his head back sharply. 

As Noctis’ lips parted to cry out, a length of black silk was pulled harshly between them and tied off behind his head. Despite the roughness of his handling, Noctis could tell how careful Prompto was to ensure that he didn’t snag his hair uncomfortably as he secured the silken gag. He remained still as Prompto’s fingers slipped beneath to check that it would hold, but wasn’t too tight.

Satisfied, Luna smiled and praised, “Well done, my beloved Knight. I believe you’ve earned a reward.” She spread her legs invitingly and ordered, “Set his Majesty up beside you so he can watch as you take the place that could have been his.”

“Thank you my Queen,” Prompto answered earnestly as he forced Noctis to shuffle forward on his knees until he reached the foot of the bed. 

Noctis was situated to Prompto’s left, giving him a close up view of the action as Prompto knelt to the ground between Luna’s legs with great reverence. He watched transfixed as the two people he loved most in this world stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

Luna carded her hand gently through Prompto’s golden hair and said softly, “You may claim your reward.”

“With pleasure, my Queen,” Prompto said with a smirk as he lowered his head and began to put his wickedly talented tongue to good use.

Noctis could do nothing but feast his eyes as Prompto went to work and placed a kiss to the barest part of his wife. Noctis’ hands twitched behind him, eager to break free as his erection pulseated, hot and heavy between his legs. He wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of at this moment. Prompto, who was coaxing such beautiful noises from his wife as he proceeded to worship her with his tongue, or Luna as she writhed in ecstasy from the wicked heat of Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto took his time, relishing his prize, savoring it, and occasionally peeking at Noctis with a wink before diving back down again. Noctis whimpered in frustration, his mouth salivating around the gag as he was, for the most part, ignored. He wanted to be the one lapping up the sweet taste of Luna’s juices. He also longed to have the hot, wet heat of Prompto’s wicked mouth wrapped around him at the same time. His hips rocked forward of their own accord, but they hit nothing but air, and he could steal no satisfaction from it.

Luna pulled Prompto closer by his hair as she reached the peak of her climax, screaming in ecstasy as she tumbled over the edge. “Well done, my Knight,” she praised as she regained her breath and her composure. She released her harsh pull on Prompto’s hair and put both her hands on the bed to steady herself.

Licking his lips like the cat that got the cream, Prompto smiled happily at Luna before once again winking at Noctis in an infuriatingly smug manner. “I hope I have pleased you, my Queen.”

“You have indeed,” Luna affirmed softly. “So much so that I believe another reward is in order.”

Noctis whined through his gag, desperate for attention, and he hoped that he wouldn’t be left waiting for much longer.

Ignoring his muffled pleas, Luna pulled Prompto up and onto the bed beside her. She leaned in to kiss him, softly at first, but then with more passion as the kiss heated up.

Prompto grew bolder and slid his hands inside the sheer robe Luna wore to cup at her breasts and she moaned in pleasure as the kiss deepened. After a long torturous moment, Luna deigned to look down at Noctis as Prompto moved on from her lips and was lavishing attention on the side of her neck as his hands continued to play with her breasts.

“Are you longing for me, my love?” Luna asked through baited breath as Prompto continued his assault on her senses. 

“Pwwleez,” Noctis begged, the word garbled by the silken gag in his mouth as he struggled to be heard, to be understood.

“I don’t know,” Luna teased. “I’m uncertain if I’ve kept you waiting long enough. After all you’ve left me cold and lonely all day. Why shouldn’t I simply bind you to the bed and leave you wanting, desperate, and unable to move? Then my Knight could see to my pleasure as he warms my bed alongside you.”

Noctis whimpered pathetically and pulled uselessly on his bonds. He continued to beg garbled nonsense through his gag, as he pleaded for his wife to have mercy on him.

Smiling wickedly, Luna turned and gently raised Prompto’s head up to look at her. “I believe his Majesty is requesting a better view. I wouldn’t wish to deprive him.”

Prompto’s answering smile was equally as predatory as he replied, “Of course, my Queen.” He got off the bed and moved behind Noctis, carefully supporting him to his feet and ensuring he didn’t overbalance with his arms bound.

Noctis shivered at Prompto’s careful touch. He leaned back briefly just to feel the brush of the fabric of Prompto’s Kingsglaive uniform graze against his fevered skin. He was starved for more stimulation, his eyes wide, his mouth drooling around the gag in his mouth. Desperate for something...anything more.

The plug shifted as Noctis attempted to climb onto the bed with Prompto’s guidance and he stumbled as the sudden stimulation left him breathless and panting. Prompto caught him in his steady arms, ever at his side, as always, and never allowing him to fall when he faltered.

“Easy, there, your Majesty,” Prompto said with a grin as he made sure that Noctis got onto the bed safely. 

Noctis hissed when Prompto made him sit cross legged, rather than kneel on the bed, and the weight of his own body pressed the plug deeper within him to settle directly on his prostate. The pressure sent waves of pleasure through his entire body, but it still wasn’t enough to provide him with any real relief. His erection was weeping now, as his arousal had been wound up to a fevered pitch. Clear pre-come gathered at the head and slowly dripped down his aching, neglected shaft.

Luna watched all of this with rapt attention, her blue eyes sparkling and once Noctis was settled on the bed, she turned to Prompto as if in deep consideration. “Do you desire the King, my faithful Knight?”

“Only if it would please my illustrious Queen,” Prompto said with a wide grin and a formal bow. 

Prompto looked so devilishly handsome and put together that Noctis couldn’t help but whine a little as he looked at him. He was still standing by the edge of the bed, in his full uniform no less, and he looked good enough to eat.

“It would be the greatest of honors, to be allowed to bed the King,” Luna said as she continued to discuss Noctis as if he wasn’t even there. “But you have served me loyally this evening so I believe you deserve a chance to convince me that you’ve earned the honor.”

“Pwwleez,” Noctis pleaded. He was so hard, and so desperate, that he was practically swooning. His ass twitched around the plug nestled between his cheeks and wanted nothing more than for Prompto to replace the hard, unyielding plug in his ass with his own warm flesh. “Pwwleez!”

“It appears that you’ve earned the King’s favor, my Knight,” Luna said playfully. “Come here, and let us see if you can win your prize.”

“Whatever you desire of me shall be yours, my Queen,” Prompto vowed. “I am yours to command.”

Noctis began to squirm in place on the bed trying to get more friction from the base of the plug only to be stopped by Luna’s soft command, “Stay still and quiet my love. Watch to see if your champion can prove his worth.”

Noctis obeyed. He could do nothing else as Luna gracefully unfastened Prompto’s dress jacket and threw it, without concern to the floor. She continued until Prompto was bare from the waist up and then she laid back on the bed next to Noctis. With a smile, Luna ordered, “Remove your boots and then show me how just well you can please me.”

“As you desire, my Queen,” Prompto answered as he swiftly moved to obey. 

Noctis watched as Prompto unlaced his boots. As soon as he’d kicked them off, Prompto crawled up the bed and covered the length of Luna’s body with his own. He bit back a whimper as Prompto’s skillful hands parted the sheer robe so that it fell open, and exposed her glorious form in all its splendor. He forced himself to remain still despite how much he ached, he wanted, he needed to be touched. 

Noctis panted heavily as Prompto kissed Luna sweetly, then slowly kissed his way down his wife’s body. He watched helplessly as Prompto moved lower, trailing his tongue down to Luna’s chest. Watched as Luna cried out in pleasure under Prompto’s skilled attention as he laved his tongue over each of her pert nipples. He watched Prompto play his wife’s body like an instrument, and it didn’t take long to bring her to a crescendo, with his sinful lips and tongue buried once more between her thighs. Luna turned her head and looked Noctis in the eyes as pleasure washed over her and she toppled over the edge with a soft whimper.

Once again Noctis tensed in his bonds as Prompto eased his wife through the aftershocks of her orgasm. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t make a sound, not now, because he desperately wanted to be Prompto’s prize. To be used however Prompto saw fit. He’d earned it for pleasing Luna so well.

Luna turned her head back towards Prompto and kissed him deeply. “My beautiful Knight, let’s get the rest of these clothes off you so that you can claim you reward. You’ve more than earned it.”

“The honor is mine, my Queen,” Prompto said as Luna swiftly stripped him of the remains of his clothing and once again tossed it carelessly aside.

Luna rolled onto her side and made room for Prompto to situate himself in the very center of the king sized bed until he was reclined in an upright position on his back against the pillows. Then Prompto smiled at Noctis brightly and asked with a wink, “May I accept my prize, your Majesty?”

“Prrramm, pwwleez,” Noctis pleaded as he watched Prompto casually stroke his own length a few times. He was fully erect and likely aching just as much as Noctis was after all the build up. Noctis wanted it inside him more than anything.

“Come here then,” Prompto beckoned as he reached out to grab Noctis’ bound arms and pull him towards himself. 

Noctis scrambled to move where he was pulled as he was maneuvered into Prompto’s lap. He rutted at the air, his erection twitching and throbbing as Prompto toyed with the plug for a moment before easing it out and setting it to the side. Without it, he felt empty, gaping and he whimpered mindlessly in his need. 

“Shhhh, it's okay. I’ve got you,” Prompto soothed. The crinkling sound of a wrapper, then the popping sound of a cap, followed by the slick wet sound of lubricant being applied was loud in Noctis’ ears as all of his senses were hyper focused. 

Luna smiled warmly and teased, “Let’s get you seated on your throne, my love.” She moved in front of him to help support his weight as he was slowly lowered, inch by glorious inch onto Prompto’s length. 

Both of Prompto’s strong arms were around him, holding him tightly in place and he sobbed at how good it felt to be filled so completely as he sank to the base. 

“Gods you feel so good,” Prompto breathed in his ear as Noctis clenched his hole tightly around him. 

Luna ran a fingertip lightly over the tip of Noctis’ erection, causing him to jerk forward, in the circle of Prompto’s arms. Her other hand smoothed his sweat dampened hair back from his forehead as she cooed, “I believe that you’re finally ready for me, my love.”

“Uunnaa, Prrramm, pwwleez,” Noctis begged as he struggled to keep from exploding as Luna carefully lowered herself down to sit on his weeping erection. 

Luna kissed Noctis sweetly around the gag, while Prompto sucked dark bruises into the side of his neck. His hips tried to thrust forward of their own accord, but Prompto held him still. They moved together as one, setting a brutal pace as they overwhelmed his senses. Sandwiched between them, with Luna riding him from the front and Prompto pounding him from behind. The softness of Luna’s curves juxtaposed with the firmness of Prompto’s thin but muscular frame. 

Prompto grabbed at Noctis’ hair and pulled his head back, exposing more of his neck to his passionate attention. Luna pinched and tweaked at Noctis’ nipples, her blue eyes alight with love and lust as she took her pleasure.

Noctis was surrounded by them. They were all he could see, all he could hear, all he could feel. He was mindless as they fucked him, cared for him, loved him. It didn’t take long before he couldn’t hold back anymore and he whimpered from the effort. 

“Don’t hold back,” Prompto grunted, clearly on the last legs of his own carefully held control.

“Yes,” Luna echoed, “Come for me my love.”

Noctis let go and roared his release as the other two tumbled over the edge with him. He must have blacked out for a moment from the intensity of his orgasm because the next thing he was aware of was Luna gently pulling the gag from his lips while Prompto released his arms.

“Thank you, Noct,” Prompto murmured in his ear as he cradled him back against his firm chest. “You’re so perfect. Thank you for letting us play with you.”

“That was glorious, Noctis,” Luna praised as she disposed of the used condom when Prompto eased out and cleaned them both gently with a damp cloth. “Thank you so much my love.”

Noctis drank the water that Luna offered him, sipping it slowly before he answered with a chuckle, “My pleasure. Love you guys.”

Noctis was fading in and out, lost in a sea of endorphins as he was lulled into sleepy contentment. He was vaguely aware of Luna blowing out the candles in the room, of Prompto kissing him softly, and of the two people he treasured most in the universe cradling him between them as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
